


The End Has No End

by Tintentrinkerin



Series: 300 follower celebration on tumblr [6]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom!Jensen, J2, Kink, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, Roleplay, Wincest - Freeform, sub!Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27837475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tintentrinkerin/pseuds/Tintentrinkerin
Summary: It's hard to let go of Sam and Dean, but Jensen and Jared have their own way of coping.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: 300 follower celebration on tumblr [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025836
Kudos: 125





	The End Has No End

**Author's Note:**

  * For [motorcitydreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/motorcitydreams/gifts).



It started out as one of Jensen’s quite harmless seeming games when he sent Jared a text back in 2005.  
“How you doin’, Sammy?”

Back then Jared hadn’t even thought about answering the text like he did.  
“Quite lonely bro xx”

What they’ve gotten out of it was a romance that would last from the start of Supernatural in 2005 until now. Supernatural’s end in the middle of a pandemic. Before they went home for a short period and Jared had to start new filmings for “Walker”, him and Jensen decided to roadtrip back home. And it was rough on both of them. They were done being Sam and Dean Winchester, the series was over. 

And there was no room left for a new season with them starring as the brothers. Jensen decided in which hotel they should stay tonight. Both of them had their fair share of tears already. Sitting in the Impala was a big thing. It felt like they weren’t quite detached from their roles. And when Jensen told Jared to stay in the car, while he took care of the reservation and “decorating the room”, Jared wasn’t prepared for the text that just arrived on his phone.

“Room 28. Waiting for you, Sammy.”  
It was a sudden chill down Jared’s spine, reading these few words. 

Jensen’s game he liked to play. And which Jared enjoyed the same. He squirmed, texting back. “On my way, Dean.” 

And Jared got out of the car, locked it and strolled to the hotel entrance, passing the reception, taking the elevator. He felt on edge, excited but a little nervous. Life has been unfair to them lately and their romance seemed to lose their base with the show ending. Something was off between them for a while already but Jared couldn’t put a finger on the problem. He took Jensen’s invitation anyway, his heart pounding against his rib cage and his eyes glowing. He knocked at Room 28.

And waited.

It took a minute for Jensen to open. His stubble was already visible, scratchy and his hair wasn’t groomed like on set. But who stood in front of Jared wasn’t ‘Jensen’ anymore. It was Dean Winchester, fully dressed. Which made him sigh inside. Why was he still dressed?  
And when Jared crossed the treshold, he dove in his headspace already. Where Sam would live on forever. 

There was a lot of kissing first, Jensen’s body was hot and felt like made of steel, hard and pushing agains Jared. He was maybe smaller but he definitely was the stronger one here. Jared let him. 

“God, I’ve missed you”, Jensen said between two kisses. “I missed you, Sammy.”

And Sammy reacted, moaning in Dean’s mouth. “I’ve missed you too, big brother. So, so much.” 

There was no questioning, the rules were clear. And Sam would do whatever it took to make Dean happy. He always would. They always would.

Sam is pushed onto the bed, across the whole king size and he stretches out, placing his hands over his head for Dean to pin them down, make him lie still for him. No touching allowed. “Good boy, you haven’t forgotten, even though it’s been a while I fucked you, right?”

Sam nodded. In adoration and surrender.  
“Tell me what you want me to do?”, Dean asked, voice rough and low, almost a growl. It’s digging deep in Sam’s stomach, making him ache in desire. 

“I want you to fuck me, Dee…” He whispered, opening his legs a little to let Dean lie between them. 

He has his hands pinned down by Dean already, the other hand reaches out and is placed on Sam’s throat. It’s not choking. Not yet. But he hoped it would be. He loved the feeling of almost blacking out from Dean’s big, strong hands. 

And there it is, a slight choke on the sides of Sam’s neck, not on his throat. Dean knows how to make it pleasurable and less dangerous.  
“You’re a greedy little slut. You know that right?”  
A hiss.  
Sam cried out, nodding. “Yes, Dean, I’m a greedy little slut.”

“Good. Very good. I love it when you say that, Sammy.”

Sam cried out again, eyes tearing up and he’s slightly gasping for air. Dean let go of his throat, now stroking his face, giving his cheek a light slap. Dean would never really slap him across the face in a stronger way, that’s reserved for Sam’s ass.  
“Dean.. please.” 

Dean smirked. An evil smirk, promising a lot of bittersweet fucking to come. 

“Don’t be so impatient, baby brother. You know we’ll get there if I’m satisfied with you. Did you fuck anyone else lately, baby? Did you? Did you let your inner little slut out and let someone else fuck your deliciously tight ass? Did you let them cum inside, hm? Tell me.”

“No, no I would never!” Sam whimpered, looking up. “It’s only you!”

He half heartedly fought the restraints but of course, he would never seriously rebel against what’s about to happen.

“You’ve waited for me, huh? Do you miss it? My hot cum in your ass? Several loads? And you’ll leak for the next day.”

“Yes yes yes I miss it so much! I need you fucking my ass, Dean! Please please do it!”, he felt like he’s out of his mind already.

Dean let go of him completely. “Undress.” 

He said plain and simple. And he did it, with shaking hands and racing heart. When he turned around to Dean, he had his belt unbuckled already and let the leather slide through his open hand. Sam gulped. He was already raging hard and he needed the pressure to be relieved. He wanted Dean so much he didn’t know how to put in words. There was nothing comparable.

The belt made him nervous.  
“Oh, you lookin’ at that? On the bed. Now. Hold your ass up, show me your greedy hole. Spread it for me. Will you?”

Of course he did!  
He knelt down, face in the mattress, on his knees, spreading his asshole with his hands. He shivered in anticipation. Until the first blow hit him right between his buttcheeks. It was a heavy blow and Sam cried out loudly in pain, muffled through the pillow. But he would never complain, he rather thanked him. 

“Good boy. I just want to see your greedy hole swollen and red before I shove my cock in there. You know I love it.” Dean growled the ‘I love it’ and Sam’s about to go crazy already. 

Dean spanked him just a few times, until Sam was sobbing and moaning, and his cock was leaking precum, a transparent thick drop leading down to the mattress.  
This is when Dean showed mercy - finally - and stroked Sam’s butt cheeks. 

“That’s good, my boy. I will fuck you now.” He bent down, kissed Sam’s butt cheeks and then with long, teasing strokes he licked the now sensitive hole. 

Sam moaned silently, pushing himself against Dean’s wet, hot tongue. 

“Dean, please fuck me already, I need you so much…”

“You insatiable whore.” 

He gulps. Dean’s never said that before but it drives Sam crazy.  
“I’m a whore”, he cried.

And then Dean’s tongue pushed inside Sam’s anus and he’s sobbing in pleasure. It’s something Dean used to do to get Sam ready and overly excited. Dean pulled away and Sam didn’t dare to look but he knew he was getting lube. 

When the first drops covered his hole he spread his cheeks even more.  
“Ready?”

Sam just nodded, not able to say one more thing until Dean would finally fuck him.  
When Dean’s thick cock pushed inside Sam he whimpered and buried his face in the pillow again. There was no time to adjust, Dean’s full length inside him with one very hard thrust. 

“You feel so good inside, Sammy. You’re so tight…”, Dean grunted. His fingernails digging in Sam’s hips. 

There was no mercy now, Sam still spreading his hole for Dean because he knew how much Dean enjoyed the view of his cock moving in Sam’s tight asshole. He always loved shoving his cock deep inside without giving Sam the chance to get comfortable with the feeling, but later he would pull out almost fully, see his tip spreading Sam’s anus and then pushing in completely again. It was the best torture. 

“You’re _**mine.**_ This is _mine_. You understand? You belong to _me_ and no one else!”

“I’m yours, I’m all yours!”, Sam whimpered, spreading his tears all over the pillow. 

And Dean fucked him. Hard and without mercy, grunting and swearing, calling Sam a whore and a needy little slut. And he was right about every single thing he said. Sam’s cock was leaking a steady thread of precum and Dean hitting his sweet spot didn’t help with holding back. 

“I’m coming, Dean, please let me come…”

It was too much for him to take and it’s been so long since Dean fucked him. 

The pulling in his lower body was driving him crazy. Dean gripped Sam’s hips tighter, thrusting into him and growling in a manner that was in every way intimidating. 

“Coming untouched? You’re really desperate for my cock, huh? Is it driving you this crazy? Yeah? Say it, Sammy!”

“Yes I’m desperate, I needed you to fuck me so bad… Please let me come Dean, I can’t-”

Dean laughed. Triumphant and cocky. 

“Then come, you dirty little slut! Come for me!”

And Sam came. He came so hard it made him see black and white dots all over, dizzy and collapsing. He even forgot to spread his ass for Dean.  
His cum spread all over the sheets. And now Dean’s thrusts became almost violent, and Sam knew he was close now, too.  
“Please come inside me”, Sam begged. “Pleasepleaseplease!”

Dean got a grip on Sam’s hair, pulling him up on his knees. It was a brutal grip and Sam was sure to lose some hair here but he didn’t give a single fuck. Not about the bruises on his hips or that he would walk funny for a day. Dean’s other hand grabbed Sam’s half hard cock and started stroking him. It wasn’t gentle at all but he loved touching Sam’s cock when he came himself. 

“Do you deserve my cum, slut?” Dean hissed.

“No.. no I don’t!”

“I’ll give it to you anyway…” 

Dean pushed him down again, face buried in the pillow and his hand pressing Sam down. A few thrusts, Sam felt like being torn apart and then hot cum filled his hole. Dean grunted and moaned, pushing his cum deep inside and riding himself through the orgasm and the aftershocks. When he relaxed he leaned on Sam, kissing his back and breathing heavily. 

It took a few moments of both of them panting and moaning, before Dean pulled out and collapsed beside Sam. 

Silence for a few moments. 

And then Jensen came back and smiled at Jared.  
“You good?”

Jared scoffed. “Yah.”

It took some glimpses before Jared turned around to Jensen fully, feeling cum pouring out of his anus. A good feeling, actually.

“We didn’t do that in a while. I’m gonna miss it.”

“You don’t have to, because I have no intention to drop this.”

‘This’. Them. It was maybe a little weird, a little fucked up. 

But Sam and Dean would never fade. The Winchesters would always be a part of Jensen and Jared. 

“Let’s go shower”, Jensen said. 

Jared smirked. “I wanna feel you a little longer.”

“You’re filthy, Padaleski.”


End file.
